Soledad
by Lollipoop
Summary: Viñeta. Asami se sentía sola, ya no tenía a su padre, ni a Mako. Lo único que la acompañaba era ese sentimiento de no tener nada.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y Nickelodeon, creo.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del capítulo final de la caricatura. Quizás un poco de OoC.

* * *

**Soledad**  
Por Lollipoop

_Viñeta_

* * *

Se llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, pensativa.

Tenía muchas cosas que planear de ahí en adelante. Estaba la constante sensación de no encajar en ningún lado, y más ese vacío en su corazón de no tener nada.

Su padre, Mako, lo que creía real. Todo se había ido.

Unas vagas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, hasta juntarse en su mentón. La situación realmente era algo penosa para ella, sus amigos había encontrado un lugar, pero Asami no encontraba ese sitio al cual pertenecer.

En sus planes estaba alejarse un tiempo de Republic City, tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones y aclarar sus sentimientos. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Mako tuviera una relación con Korra, si bien, nunca terminaron o aclararon las cosas, por eso estaba tan confundida. En su interior, algo le decía que su exnovio aún estaba revuelto sobre sus propios sentimientos, pero por otra parte también le planteaba que Mako siempre iba a preferir al Avatar.

Doloroso para ella, pues seguía amando al maestro fuego.

Y también estaba la reciente traición de su padre, la cual le había dolido más que nada. Su único familiar había perdido el sentido, todo por venganza.

La dulce, fuerte, y bella Asami, ahora no tenía nada

—Nada —susurró sin ganas.

Todos estaban viviendo en la Isla del Templo Aire, que estaba siendo restaurada por la reciente guerra con Amon.

Las cosas parecían estar bien para todos, en cambio ella, seguía sumida en una extraña tristeza. Por las noches solía escaparse, sentarse a ver el cielo estrellado.

Asami seguía en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sin preocupación.

La persona desconocida tomó asiento a su lado, la chica ni se molestó en voltear a ver.

—Korra.

Un silencio incómodo recorrió el lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? —trató de indagar. No quería estar sola con Korra.

El Avatar se rascó el cabello nerviosa.

—Estem, no, es sólo que… bueno… —balbuceó—, todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Una fresca brisa de aire movió sus cabellos negros. Asami sentía cómo le picaban los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar otra vez.

—Gracias —la heredera de Satomobiles lo decía con sinceridad—. Pero… ¿por qué viniste tú Korra? Es raro.

—Lo sé —la morena se mordió los labios—. Si te soy sincera, me siento culpable.

—¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada malo, sólo cumpliste con tu deber. Mi padre fue el que hizo las cosas mal, dañó mucha gente.

Korra pasó saliva.

—Bueno, no exactamente, yo… es por Mako. ¡Ah! Esto es muy complicado, sólo te quiero decir que somos amigas, y cuentas conmigo.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas de nuevo. El triángulo amoroso que hubo, con ellas involucradas, era algo doloroso de recordar, pareciera que a cada una le tocó sufrir un poco.

—Supongo que es tu manera de dar apoyo —soltó una risa—, pero gracias. Aún me es difícil asimilar los cambios, pero soy una mujer fuerte, lo lograré.

—También lo creo.

Silencio incómodo de nuevo. Korra se levantó, brindándole la mano a Asami, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Deberíamos entrar, está refrescando. Todos se alegrarán de verte.

—Sí —la pelinegra tomó la mano de el Avatar—, vamos.

Las cosas no mejorarían al día siguiente, Asami estaba consciente de ello, pero también se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola, aunque entre Korra, Mako y ella existiera una franja difícil de borrar, también eran amigos, incluyendo al gracioso de Bolin.

Quizás, con un poco de empeño, el vacío en su corazón desaparecería.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, disfrutaría las pequeñas cosas.

* * *

Hola

Bueh, amo Avatar en general, pero el personaje de Asami me es agradable. Mi fic es la versión algo oscura del personaje, disculpen si hice algo de OoC.

Sigo esperando a ver qué pasará con el triángulo amoroso, porque Mako nunca rompió con Asami claramente, estoy confusa por esa parte.

Gracias por leer, espero y me puedan dejar un review, me harán feliz.

Besos.


End file.
